Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Schicksal she/her ''known to the world as grimmforsaken hellish fearmonger '''Desi', is a 2015-introduced original character, general schoolwrecker, and chick(en) magnet. She has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in The Peasant and the Devil, not exactly of her own free will. She is currently attending her Third Year (otherwise known as Yearbook Year) at Ever After High. An entity brought into this world by whatever twisted twine of fate you fancy, Desi is more than a little unaware of her past but you won't exactly hear her admit it. An avid advocate for keeping up appearances, Desi likes to keep all uncertainty under wraps and face people with a blinding smile. To her, Ever After High is the perfect place to foster potential connections and plant seeds of doubt. Though unaware of her origins, Desi strives for each day to be efficient in her aspirations of knowledge and delight in simpler human pleasures. Like shopping at Hot Topic. Red Bull in hand and charisma cranked up to the max, the world is hers for the taking! Character Personality *going to be slightly rewritten, general gist will be kept Even I don't know where to start with this. Desi is awful to break down. Her behavior seems too put on, to the point of being laughable, like a spoopy Halloween decoration rather than a genuine creature of nightmare. But, no matter how ineffective her creepy idiosyncrasies are, you do have to admit she'd be a terrific actress if that were the case. She never breaks character! That being said, most of what is written here is from the eyes of others, and Desi's true intentions are still relatively unknown. Contrary to how she is perceived by others, Desi believes that she's pretty straightforward with who she is. That is to say, cool. She doesn't care what you think. She doesn't care about societal norms, Damien. A quote from her brother sums it up well: "Desi acts like the world is in her hands. I disagree; if it were, she would have crushed it already." She's quite egotistical, to the point of genuinely believing that she's better than other people. The way she views her own importance leads her to act haughtily, often belittling others or just making snide remarks in general. Desi also enjoys being cryptic, leaving things purposefully vague in order to frustrate others. She just likes holding things over their heads. Her extreme pride is kind of a sore point, as pride usually is. If her story is brought up, Desi will be more than a little snappy, simply because of how embarrassed she is of it. It embodies the exact opposite of the image she wants for herself. To be tricked by a peasant, and multiple times at that? Humiliation is the easiest way to make an enemy out of Desi, simply because she despises not being in control of the situation. As much as she loves being reckless and chaotic, she wants everything to go according to her ideals. She appears to have little to no empathy, making it hard for others to interact with her. Her brash way of speaking is aggressive, and sometimes downright rude. The lack of a filter is on purpose, for Desi enjoys riling others up. She makes shocking, usually violent or crass, statements because she enjoys standing out. Desi's like an attention sponge, finding ways to direct the conversation to herself. It can be through the aforementioned method, or be combined with arrogance, where she manages to boast about herself within the same breath. And if not to raise herself up, to bring others down. She's unabashedly selfish after all',' and has no qualms with inconveniencing others for her own benefit. However, almost no one believes she's genuinely like That. Depending on who you ask, she could be "kinda funny! What a gal!" or "harmless, but still really fucking annoying." The few people that are sort of invested in Desi all agree that there's some sort of fishy business going on. The two main reasons why she's not taken too seriously both sort of come from the same concept of being over-the-top. Desi's campy violence-filled speech seems a little too outrageous for her to actually be serious. Add the fact that she's never actually followed through on these "threats", or so people remember... She'll also do a complete 180 degrees turn, add 180 words to her vocabulary, and start speaking like she's some ancient god. At this point people would think, "okay this is getting ridiculous now." Despite everything, most people begrudgingly regard Desi as a good speaker. She's incredible with words, especially in delivery. It's fascinating to see how she presents herself when she puts some effort into gathering trust. Her meticulousness is also a vital point; many a student will recount the tales of sitting across from Desi in an eerily quiet room, the only sound being pen scratches. This acts as fuel to the conspiratorial fire. It's also assumed that she's''' hardworking to an extent. Even though she constantly rags on the teachers (to their dismay, they can't punish her because she's technically just following her destiny of doing mischief), they're still impressed at how knowledgable she is. She can hold a fairly interesting conversation, so long as you don't mind all that comes with her. And somehow(many suspect cheating and others think "you know those days where you're like 'this might as well happen?'"), Desi does really well in academics. At least, when she shows up. So, to sum up, Desi's just really offputting. Aside from her weird tangents on violence and hilariously outrageous moments where she gets possessed by an eldery monk, she's kinda like a generic teenage wannabe funnyman. She's definitely bet-my-life-on-it hiding something though, and most of Ever After High is probably waiting for her to one day just say "PSYCH!" and explain what in the fuck was going on. Appearance Desi looks 12, an impressive feat for someone who's "16". She's short as hell (haha get it) at 4'11" and has a round, soft face. Her rosy cheeks are puffed with baby fat and she has a delightful smile! Sometimes. Her body is pear-shaped, and her face grows a little rounder when she smiles, something that would normally be adorable. Too bad smiling would reveal those slight fangs she has. And something is always off about her smiles, whether a smug smirk or triumphant grin, they always feel a bit off. Her skin is deathly pale (which makes sense) and almost always rosy. Towards the end of her limbs, her pale pigmentation darkens into black, and then into what looks similar to black smoke at her fingertips. Desi's hair resembles a lion's mane. It's spiky and fluffy, and usually styled like it's unstyled, draped around her neck like a fur collar. It's an unseemly wine red, with roots that she likes to dye black? Her eyes are pretty and teal, fringed with dark eyelashes that fade into smoke. The shape of her eyes are rather droopy, making them seem relaxed. Desi has very prominent bottom eyelashes. Ebony devil horns sprout out of her head and grow slightly pointed towards each other. She also has the classic devil wings, able to unfurl at will. They have a large wingspan of 10 feet, and do resemble bat wings, as they generally are portrayed in media. The thin membrane undulates between dark wines and black, while the "hand" is more of a blackened silver coloration. They are lightweight when not in use, but hold a comfortable heaviness when in action. Interests Writing Up Contracts She finds it methodical and relaxing to work on contracts. Writing up contracts also means she's making a deal, which is doubly good because Desi likes making deals. More opportunities to scam people! She has a database in 9Cloud with all the contracts she's ever used, neatly organized and archived. It's extremely secure, and she herself went through many pains to make sure only she could ever access it. While she does tailor each contract specifically to the client, she has more general ones already written up, and makes small changes to them here and there. Desi's the sole reason why the library printers are constantly running out of ink. As fun as she finds this hobby/job, Desi still takes it extremely seriously. She goes through her contracts in great detail, covering every loophole, every possible situation. She's gotten smarter over time, and the rare occasions where she's bested in some way, she makes sure to immediately rectify her mistake. This is the only sort of paranoia she'll show. Color Guard/Winter Guard cool flag spinning. also KNIFE Forgeries This is part of the scam. Desi gets really giddy when she's giving people less than their money's worth, be it through taking advantage of the desperate, or making fakes. No one has to know! Sweets what up im desi im 16 and i never learned how to fucking cook Desi has a sweet tooth! She's constantly bothering Damien to make her something to eat. Her favorite food is said to be bagel/s, but in all actually she likes any sort of bakery item! Muffins especially, because they're underrated. Abilities As indicated in her infobox, Desi is able to make magically-bound deals with people in exchange for something. 99.9% of the time, it's their soul. She and her brother Damien share the ability of freedom in their exchanges. Desi uses it to cheat her clients out of their money's worth. *summoning the flag thing! *if you swing the flagpole around to bonk someone on the head, the fabric in its heated, movable form, and quickly cool it as you go, you can make a scythe! for reaping souls or whatnot. Fairy Tale - The Peasant and the Devil How The Story Goes "wow, this guy's smart" http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm189.html How Does Desi Fit Into it? The Terrible Two were born, mucked about, became demons, got adopted, went to school. Parallels *The Devil in this story apparently knows nothing about plants and is easily tricked by loopholes and rhetorics. Desi doesn't really know about plants (yet) but she has a lockdown on any potential loopholes her clients might use to their advantage and is super meticulous with writing up contracts. *Desi has green(ish) eyes! Her namesake, Desdemona, is from Shakespeare's Othello, where the famous line "O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster" comes from. Viewpoint on Destiny Desi has an intense hatred towards her destiny, as it not only humilates her, but also cheats her out of something. She had to be dragged to her Legacy Day, actually. However, she identifies as a Royal because Hell's management would probably stop giving her support for her dealmaking if she didn't. Name Desdemona is a name meaning "of the devil", and containing the word "demon" in it. That's self-explanatory. It's the name of a character from Othello. Schicksal is the German word for fate. Education Class-ic Schedule The schedule fairy godmothers got lazy and put her in the same classes as her brother. Mostly. Desi doesn't even show up to class most of the time, but she will drop in here and there just to see what goes on. '''Freedom Year 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities Dealmaking Not exactly extracurricular, but this is certainly an after school activity. someone suggest something else Quotes Trivia *Her birthday December 18 is Nation Muffin Day (in Brazil but shhh) *Future career is the cryptic owner of a Bizarre Bazaar, name cr. Moshi Monsters. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Peasant and the Devil Category:Demons Category:German Category:LGBTA+ Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress